Truth Or Dare
by prettydemoness
Summary: Andie, chase, Missy, and Moose decide to play a game of truth or dare.
1. introductions

I don't own step up 2 : the streets, but I love the movie and the characters and I thought this story would be fun to write. Also I know in the story that Chase and Andie and put together for romance, but I like the idea of Blake and Andie together. So I hope you like my story called Truth or Dare.


	2. Chapter 1

One Saturday evening Andie, Moose, Chase and Missy were sitting around a table in Andie's Basement play a game of truth or dare. Everyone was laughing and having a good time when Chase decided the game needed to get better.

"Andie truth or dare. "Asked Chase

"Dare" replied Andie

"I dare you to ask Director Collins tomorrow in dance class who shoved the stick up his ass." Chase said smiling

"Okay "Andie said "Missy truth or Dare."

"Truth" she replied

"In this room that do you think is the hottest guy." asked Andie

"Chase." Missy replied blushing

"Omg you like me, you want to kiss Me." chase said teasingly

"What I was trying to do Andie."

"Burn" everyone said to Andie

"Chase Truth or Dare." asked Missy

"Definitely dare." he said confidently

"Okay tomorrow before lunch I want you to run down the halls of Msa in your underwear, yelling the sky is falling." Missy said chuckling

"Your evil but I'll do it." Chase said shaking his head "Moose truth or dare."

"truth." replied Moose

"Is it true that you like Sophie." asked Chase.

"Yes." Moose whispered" Andie truth or Dare."

"Dare." Andie replied

"I dare you to ask Director Collins if he prefers Boxers or briefs in front of everyone tomorrow."

"You guys are either evil or trying to get me into trouble." Andie said shaking her head. "Missy, truth or Dare."

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to give Chase a French kiss." Andie said

"Okay." Missy said while turning to face Chase to make out with him.

After another hour of playing and Missy daring Moose to sing Sophie a love song in front of the school tomorrow, everyone left to go home.

The following Morning everyone met up at the front of the school to walk in together. (Yes in this story Missy is in Msa.)

During Andie's first class they were learning some knew dance moves, when Director Collins asked if there were any questions. Immediately Andie raised her hand.

"Yes, Andie. "aAsked Director Collins.

"Do you prefer boxer or briefs?" Andie asked innocently.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with dancing and frankly it really none of your business." replied director Collins

"Okay then, who shoved that, sticks up your ass then." Andie replied

By know everyone in the class was laughing. When director Collins yelled at Andie to go to his Office and wait for him.

On the way there Andie pulled out his cell phone and texting Chase saying to do his dare know by Director Collins Office.

When Andie was getting he lecture on how to behave in class , one of the teachers came up to the office saying that Chase was running down each saying the sky is falling and is coming this way. Right on cue you could hear Chase coming down the hallways yelling the sky is falling. Chase got half way down the hallway when he was told by Director Collins to get his ass into his office now with some clothes on. When Bothe Andie and Chase where seated in front of director Collins. Andie turned to chase and said nice Undies.

"thanks." replied Chase

Once the were done Director Collins asked if they had fun doing there little pranks. When they both replied Yes he sentenced both of them to detention for a month for there little outbursts. When he was done he told Chase he could leave and that he would see him after school for his first detention.

Once Chase was out of ear shot Blake whispered To Andie that he preferred Boxers over Briefs and then asked if she would go out to a movie and supper with him.

**6 years later**

Blake and Andie are happily married with a Baby on the way and they all it thanks to a simple game of truth or dare.

As for Missy and Chase they both are engaged and they have a little boy named Ethan.

(Okay I know there might be grammar and punctuation errors in this story, but I don't have a beta reader yet so I hope you can all bear with me. Thank you PrettyDemoness)


End file.
